


Border Drabbles

by OneSkyOneDestiny127



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Ratings inside each chapter, Warnings inside each chapter, a lot of au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny127/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from various au's and ideas that I've written. Feel free to shoot me an idea if you want to see it written!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guideline for the collection: 

-Each chapter will have a note explaining rating and a brief summary of the section along with the pairing involved  
-Any serious things in it (i.e., self harm, character death) will be tagged within the note  
-I'm open to suggestions!   
-What you read is up to you, I'm merely posting what I've written  
-Above all, enjoy!


	2. Ring Pop Proposals and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a little impatient and has to result to creativity to get what he wants out of Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Jack x Rhys  
> Tags: Alternate Universe, unedited
> 
> This one is dedicated to my lovely friend Rose to help her feel better!

Heart beating wildly, eyes unable to stay focused on anything for very long, and nerves standing on edge with little to no hope of calming down. As the clock ticked on, the young brunette could feel his mind trying to get the best of him and change his course of action, but if he backed off now, he’d lose all hope on it ever getting done. 

It was one thing to sit around waiting for a proposal to happen but it was another to be the one to deliver it; especially when that other person was someone of such high status and wealth. The CEO of Hyperion, otherwise known as Handsome Jack, also known as - to Rhys at least - his boyfriend. Being nervous wasn’t something that the older, more experienced half of the couple felt, but Rhys could feel it surge through him whenever something new was brought to the table. Kissing used to be a challenge for him, cuddling foreign, and sex was a whole new card that Rhys didn’t even think about before they got together. 

But, with them being together for almost two years (one year and eight months to be exact) Rhys could feel a sort of pull towards Jack that he was sure not many felt. There was something missing in their private life that they had together. For the longest time, Rhys had no idea what was missing and he had no idea where to begin to look for answers. That was until he came across Athena and Janey during a trip to Pandora with his boyfriend. Of course, seeing the two wasn’t planned and witnessing Athena trying to kill Jack was something that wasn’t in the least bit entertaining, but once the woman had calmed down enough to discuss a form of truce, Rhys heard that the two girlfriends were planning a wedding. That piqued his interest, and upon inquiring some of the finer details (like where they had decided to get married and why, when the wedding was supposed to be, etc), Rhys couldn’t help but realize that that was what was missing for so long. 

A marriage. Well, more specifically, the promise  _ of  _ a marriage.

Perhaps he was feeling a little neglected and left behind, or perhaps a little silly, for wanting something so… trivial between them. What they had was already something that no one else did, especially with someone like Handsome Jack. Even so, that didn’t change the fact that Rhys was beginning to feel as if the relationship wasn’t completely serious. Sure, they lived together and spent plenty of time together, but what better way to show someone you  _ really  _ love them than to propose and have this extravagant wedding? 

_ “Man, I can be such a girl sometimes,”  _ Rhys thought, tsking at his thoughts as he flipped a pancake. Chewing his lip between his teeth as he made sure not to burn the breakfast, he couldn’t help but think that this was a crazy idea. For one, was he sure that Jack was ready to settle like that yet? Maybe the CEO liked things being at a boyfriend level, then that way he could just break it off whenever he wanted.

On the other hand, if Jack wasn’t so into him he wouldn’t still be with him, right? Hell, Rhys would most likely be dead. With the fights they’ve had the past two years, anyone looking in would think it was a miracle that Rhys wasn’t already killed in some strange way. 

Flipping the chocolate chip pancakes one last time, scooping some eggs onto the plate, and grabbing a hefty amount of bacon for the older man’s appetite, he took a deep breath. Whether he liked it or not, one of them had to make the move and he wasn’t sure he wanted to wait on Jack any longer. 

Drumming his fingers against the plate that he held tightly in his hands, he stared down at the meal and decided to shut his thoughts up for a while. Whether it was wrong or right wasn’t a concern anymore. He was going to do it and deal with whatever happened after; though he hoped it would end with good news instead of him being kicked out of the pent house he had grown to love over the year he’d been living in it. 

Socked feet quietly patted against the hardwood floor, bringing him to the master bedroom they slept in. This early in the morning, Jack was still fast asleep, an arm slung over his eyes and the other hand splayed out on his stomach, mouth hanging slightly open with sleep and gentle breathing filtered in and out of his lips rhythmically. Needless to say, Jack’s sleeping face was one to behold, and almost no one (alive) saw Jack in such a vulnerable position. 

A gentle smile spread across his pale lips as he walked to the side of the bed that Jack was laying on. He gently rested the plate down on the table, taking careful measures to poke parts of Jack’s body that wouldn’t result in a punch or slap. He learned those spots the hard way. 

“Jack?” Rhys quietly whispered, “Wake up, it’s getting pretty late as it is.” 

Jack groaned weakly, his exhaustion from the night before weighing heavily on his voice. “S… shh…” Jack murmured, his arm slowly extending to wrap his fingers around Rhys’s wrist, pulling the younger brunette down on top of him with a swift tug. “Why awake… just sleep, cupcake.” Jack yawned, not opening his eyes even the slightest as he locked his arms around the thinner man’s waist. 

“I’m awake cause I wanted to make you breakfast… duh. Can’t you smell it?” Rhys teased, chuckling lightly at the way Jack grunted, “Get up, sleepy head. It’s nearly 11 and you need to be getting to work.” 

“I’m the boss, Rhysie, I’ll sleep in if I want to.” Jack grumbled, finally cracking an emerald eye open to peer at Rhys, bleariness evident in his vision. “Just go- what did you make?” Jack changed his course of sentence, glancing around to find the smell that must’ve just assaulted his senses. 

“You know, pancakes, eggs, bacon… the usual stuff I cook for you when I get up early enough.” Rhys kisses Jack’s jaw and stands back up, watching nervously as the man slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, his hands going to rub the sleep away from his eyes. Rhys could feel his heart pounding in his chest once again, but he tried to fight the nerves down so Jack wouldn’t get suspicious. 

Figures, however, that Jack would know his body language well enough to notice when something was up. “Something wrong, cupcake? You’re shifting from one foot to the other.” Jack said, his hand extended to grab the plate beside the bed but it hung in midair as he stared at Rhys. 

Rhys bit his lip but quickly shook his head, “No, no, nothing’s wrong. I’m totally fine.” Rhys lied through his teeth, his eyes darting between each of Jack’s different colored ones, knowing that the jig was up before it could even start. 

“You’re a shit liar, you know that, don’t you?” Jack sighed, “Tell me what’s up. That has to be why you woke me up.” Jack leaned back against the pillows behind him, keeping his eyes locked with the brunettes. 

Rhys turned his attention down to his toes nervously, swallowing thickly. “Um… well…” Rhys knew there was no point in hiding what he had buried deep in his pocket for long - Jack would get more irritated the longer he waited for the brunette to respond to him. Now that the time was upon him, he realized how stupid the ring he got was - sure, he worked for Hyperion and practically shared Jack’s wealth, but if he wanted to hide the ring under his nose, well… he had to go with something a lot more trivial than a ring that would most likely suit the CEO’s tastes. 

With his heart catching in his throat and complete lunacy traveling through his thoughts, he quickly dropped to one knee and fished through the pocket of his sweats, taking a deep breath as he refused to make eye contact with the older man. “Look, it’s nothing fancy but I figured it would be a placeholder, for now, so, er…” Rhys gripped the ring in his pocket and swiftly pulled it out, finally connecting gazes once more with Jack. “Will you m-marry me?” Held in his hands wasn’t a small black box, nor a silver or gold ring with diamonds galore. Gripped tightly between his fingers was nothing more than… a cherry ring pop. 

Jack’s concerned gaze was almost instantly replaced with one of pure, “What the fuck.” He didn’t voice it but the straightening of his facial features, the slight dip of the corners of his lips, and the complete unamused expression in his eyes just screamed bewilderment. Rhys could only muster a nervous smile and a soft awkward chuckle as he looked up towards Jack, awaiting his response. He wasn’t sure if the feeling that coursed through his bones was eagerness or bafflement on the fact that he had actually proposed to the richest man alive with a  _ goddamn ring pop. _

“I-I’m sorry, did you just propose to me with a piece of candy? In bed?” Jack questioned, his voice thick with a tone that Rhys wasn’t at all used to hearing. When Rhys hesitantly nodded, Jack finally cracked and began to laugh - and the brunette wished that this was just a little laugh because the one that came from his lover sounded much more harsh than he probably meant. “Ho-ly shit. I’ve gotten really interesting proposals from strangers over the years but nothing beats this, cupcake, dear God, a ring pop.” 

Rhys could feel the embarrassed blush creeping up his neck, another nervous chuckle forcing past his lips as he shifted on the knee that he was currently sitting on. “S-so, is that a, uh-”

“No, no, no, if you’re going to propose, do it right.” Jack said, leaning down slightly to bring Rhys back onto his feet before tugging the brunette back onto his lap. Rhys blinked in confusion, watching as Jack turned his attention towards the nightstand and dug through the contents of it. Rhys shifted on Jack’s lap, getting more comfortable just as Jack found what he was looking for: a tiny, black box. Instantly, Rhys’s eyes widened, knowing that that must’ve meant Jack was planning to propose at some point. 

Jack only smirked and used his thumb to push the lid open, revealing a gold band, rows of diamonds going around the perimeter of the ring. The largest diamond that rested in the middle was sunken in slightly to give it a more masculine look, but it was nonetheless something to behold. Rhys’s eyes widened considerably more than they already were, mouth hanging open like a fish. “Well, well, now who’s at a loss for words?” Jack teased, searching Rhys’s face for an answer before he laughed, “I’d ask the question but I’m pretty sure I know the answer.” 

Rhys could only muster a nod at that, unable to move as his flesh hand was grabbed gently by his lover, fingers splayed out loosely as the ring was moved from the box to fit snuggly around his ring finger. Instantly, Rhys brought his hand closer to his face to examine the band, his heart beating fast before, finally, he broke out in a huge grin and wrapped his arms tight around Jack’s neck. “How come you made me propose first?! And with a stupid ring pop?!”

Jack chuckled in his ear, his muscular arms going to wrap around the lithe waist Rhys had. “Oh, you know, I just wanted to see how long it’d be before you got fed up with waiting.” Jack teased, pressing multiple kisses to the brunettes neck as he held him close. “You weren’t as patient as I thought you’d be.” 

“Of course not! I mean, we’ve been living together for so long and everything and I thought you were just stringing me along, you could’ve done some-” Rhys was cut off from speaking from familiar lips on his own, his heart skipping a beat at the tenderness in the kiss. 

“I didn’t ask for this long ass explanation, sweetheart,” Jack whispered against Rhys’s lips, eyes staying locked with the blue-brown gaze. “But, I gotta say, now that we’re engaged… I’m definitely not going to work today and you sure as hell aren’t either.” Jack smirked, watching as Rhys’s gaze turned from elated to embarrassed once again. 

Jack didn’t allow the younger brunette to speak once more after that, fervent kisses being passed between the two, the smell of breakfast lingering in the air for only a short period of time. 


End file.
